1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a method for the 3D interconnection of packages mounted on printed circuit board (PCB) type substrates, each of the packages encapsulating a discrete, passive or active or integrated electronic component that is a semiconductor chip, containing for example an integrated circuit or one or more sensors. These components are hereinafter, without distinction, called components or chips. An object of the invention is also a 3D component resulting therefrom.
The making of current electronic systems, for both civilian and military purposes, must take account of increasingly stringent requirements as regards compactness owing to the increasingly large number of circuits put into operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thus, the French patent application No. 2 688 630 filed on behalf of THOMSON-CSF has already proposed the making of stacks of packages containing integrated circuits. The packages, provided with connection pins, are stacked and then joined together by coating with an insulator material, for example, a resin. Then, the stack is sliced or partitioned at the level of the pins of the packages, and connections between the pins which are flush with the surface are made on the faces of the stack.